This invention primarily relates to a self-guided mobile unit.
Such mobile units, generally associated with robots, intended to move in an a priori unknown environment, whether it be inside a room or outside, have already been proposed. These units generally require the use of considerable electronic and data processing means intended particularly for recognizing this environment.
Costs result which make them unsuitable for many applications, particularly household applications in the field of cleaning of domestic and industrial rooms. Now, there is a certain demand for apparatus that can automatically carry out hard tasks such as those of cleaning of rooms.